


Not-so-buzzed

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: :/, Fluff, M/M, They're texting each other, because why not, i guess, i was bored, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to DilynAliceBlake's fic "Buzzed"
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Not-so-buzzed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buzzed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623609) by [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake). 



> I would advise reading DilynAliceBlake's fic first in order to get this.
> 
> Also, this is set on a Thursday.

_**Sunday** _ _9:36 am_

**Hey Wade**

Spidey

**So, about what I said last night… sorry :/ I was drunk.**

You mentioned

You didn’t mean any of it then I assume?

**On a scale of one to ten, how NOT mad would you be if I**

**did mean it??**

6

No wait a 9

Or a 69 in you’re into that sort of thing ;)

**So… you’re not mad?**

Baby boy

Stupid question

I know you’re lying though

**I’m not lying.**

I mean why would you want ME

**Because you’re funny and I like you.**

It’s nice to pretend though

**You don’t have to pretend.**

So go away

**From what, my phone?**

And let me dream in peace

**Poetic.**

I know right?

**My turn.**

Please don’t

**Wade Wilson, I like you. A lot. We’ve been working**

**together for a while and I’ve gotten to know you. You’re**

**sweet, sassy as hell, funny, badass and I like hanging out**

**with you.**

I like you too

I’m bad at emotions though

So give me some time?

**As long as you need**

**Xx**

**_Today_ ** _1:43 am_

Xx


End file.
